Dark Obsession
by HeartsAndMusics
Summary: Series of one shots (or two) revolving around Kuroko Tetsuya. Story3 part1: Akashi has been in love for so many years to Kuroko Tetsuya, but didn't have the time to say it before. Now he will make sure that Tetsuya will feel his love even if it meant killing for him... "I'm giving this to you as a sign of my love..." AkaxKuro. MomoxKuro. Now open for request.
1. MomoxKuro

**AN: **Hi! I'm back with new stories. Yes you all heard it right STORIES though this is all one shots (or two shots). It's my first time to write something that involves about horror or suspense! I'm sooo excited!

Now here's the story. **Enjoy~!**

* * *

_**Summary: **_There's a rumoured ghost that roams around Teiko Middle School. Everyone knows it except for a certain someone and that certain someone is in big trouble._"You can't escape me, Tetsu-kun…"_

Kuroko Tetsuya was now on his 3rd year in middle school. He is currently studying for his entrance exam in Seirin, so he was headed to the library. While going there, he bumped into someone.

"Ah! I'm sorry I didn't-Kurokocchi?" Said by the blond teen.

"Domo, Kise-kun." Was the blunette's only response.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To the library." He flatly said.

"At this time?!"

"There is no need to shout, Kise-kun." Kuroko deadpan.

"B-but don't you know the rumours?" The blunette gave him a questioning look which earned a gasp from the blond. "They say that there's a girl with pink haired that roams around the school. The said girl was said to have red blood eyes that you should never looked at…'cause when you do…you will never get out of this school _alive_…_so don't ever looked at her in the eye…_" Kise said as he raised his hand and gesture to emphasize the word 'alive' while he widened his eyes.

Kuroko couldn't help but sigh for the ridiculous story. "Those are just rumours, Kise-kun." He sigh again. "Besides aren't you gonna study as well for your entrance exam?"

"Ahh…a-about that…" He stutters as he scratched his head. "You're right! Those are just rumours. Gotta go! See ya Kurokocchi!" He says and left without answering the other which made Kuroko sigh once more.

When he finished his studies it's already turning night, so he gathered his things and went straight to the stairs. He frowns when he realized that he was at the 4th floor of the building and the elevators are not working 'cause they're all under construction. He grumble a little, but takes the stairs anyway, but before he even takes a step. Someone called him.

"Tetsu-kun…!"

Turning around he saw a girl that must be his age with pink flowing hair, a face that every girl envied and a figure that men would lust for. Seeing the pink hair, Tetsuya could help but remember what Kise told him earlier and what's more he's actually feeling scared though his face didn't show it ( but if you look closely you can see his hands are slightly trembling).

Calmly he spoke. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

The girl giggled and said. "I'm Momoi Satsuki and I like you."

Tetsuya was surprise. He never thought that someone would confess to him considering his _almost _invisible especially for someone he just met. "I'm flattered." He truly was but he can't return the feelings. So he carefully chose his words to not hurt the girl badly. "…but I'm sorry, I just don't feel the same…"

What surprised Kuroko is that the said girl giggled again…but this time it's _creepy _making the blunette's hair in his body rose. Then the girl suddenly smiled _maliciously. _"Doesn't matter. I like you…" She pause and turn the smile into a grin. "_**And you're mine.**_" Her eyes suddenly turned red and blood covered her whole body. Before Tetsuya could widen his eyes from shock he quickly close it and turned away. But closing his eyes is making him hard to take a step, so he leaves a little opening for him to see his way, while sprinting his way to the 1st floor the ghost keep chanting on him.

"You can't escape me, Tetsu-kun…"

Hearing those words make his heart beat faster, giving him cold sweat and making him shiver and tremble.

"Hahaha…you can't escape me, tetsu-kun…!"

When he reach the 1st floor he felt relief, opening his eyes he saw no one and nothing but the door that leads to his exit. As he was about to open the door he felt a cold tap on his shoulder, it scared him so much that he quickly open the door and went out…but his eyes widen and tears started to flow, he notice his surrounding and realized that he's still on the 4th floor and here he saw Momoi Satsuki in front of him. Her eyes are red with blood flowing under it, her clothes are tattered and was covered in blood, but what's horrifying to see is her smile that is like the same as before. Then she spoke.

"I told you…_you can't escape me_…and now you're _**mine**_." She step forward to the stiffened blunette, though he want to escape he couldn't beside he was cornered so there's no way out. he closed his eyes one more time as the pink haired ghost step forward and…

"-cchi!"

"Kurokocchi!"

"KUROKOCCHI"

He open his eyes and see Kise and Momoi together with worried expression on their faces. "Kise-kun…?...Momoi-san…?"

"Geez! Tetsu-kun, you've been standing there for an hour! I was worried about you!"

"Momoicchi don't you mean _us_?" the blond whined, then he turns to Kuroko. "What were you thinking anyway and we keep calling you and you don't even respond?"

"Sorry about it, Kise-kun and Momoi-san, but it was nothing." He said and gave a small smile.

"Maybe you're tired, Tetsu-kun. I think you should go home and rest." Momoi touch Kuroko's forehead to check up on him.

"Yeah Kurokocchi, I think you should." His worried face suddenly turned into a cheery smile. "Anyway Kurokocchi. Me and Momoicchi are going somewhere so bye!"

"See ya, Tetsu-kun!" They wave and left off but as they pass Kuroko, the latter notice the mysterious smile the two have and it made him wonder and when he turned around the two are nowhere to be found, he blink two time nd thought that maybe he was really tired and decided to go home.

"Kuroko?" A raven haired teen called unto him.

"Nijimura-senpai, domo?" He said and bow.

"I saw you talking to someone. Who was it?" He asked.

"Aah it was Momoi-san and Kise-kun." He paused. "They've just left."

Nijimura was shock and his heart beat faster. He thought, he thought-!"Don't kid with me, Kuroko!"

Kuroko couldn't help, but feel scared and with trembling lips he said. "Wh-what do you mean, Senpai?"

The latter widened his eyes. "Didn't you know…th-those two…

…

…

…

_**a-are d-dead a week ago**_…"

* * *

**Omake**

"th-those two a-are d-dead a week ago…" Nijimura while his eyes widened in fear.

"S-senpai…" He didn't know what to say. He was talking to them minutes ago and now…now…

…

…

…

"HAHAHA! We really got you there, Kuroko! Kise! Momoi! You two can come out now! We got him!" And out of the blue the said blond and pinknette came out.

"I saw it too, Senpai! His reaction is priceless! HAHAHA." Said by the blond who is tearing off now 'cause of joy.

"T-t-tetsu-k-k-un!" The pinknette tried and tried, but in the end she was the same as the three.

Kuroko who was shock even now couldn't help but feel irritate as for what the three did to him. His poker face is out of the question.

"MIIIIIINNNNNNA!"

* * *

**AN:** Story one finished! Yay I made an omake, my very first omake and I feel proud of it! :D

This story actually came from a dream. Yes you guys read it, it came from a DREAM, but not just any dream an actual Kurobas dream. I've been dreaming kurobas sometimes and I always end up as Tetsuya and some of it are bad dreams like this one (and those two dreams I will never forget)…well except for the part where Kuroko met Nijimura. Well anyway there's another dream that I like to share before I open this for request.

About **DARE** I'll be putting that one on hold cause the laptop won't save it. Sorry about that. :(

The next story will be about GOMxKuroko.

Sooo review please~!


	2. GoMxKuro

**AN: **Hi! This my other dream about kurobas…well some of it. And this is actually my second story for the birthday boy. Once again HAPPY BIRTHDAY TETSU-KUN!

Now here's the story. **Enjoy~!**

* * *

_**Summary: **_In your own home you'll feel comfort ,warmth, cozy_…_but not **safe…**_ "Your ours…" _

Kuroko Tetsuya just came back from their hellish training camp with Seirin and the said camp was organized by their _sweet, sweet, sweet _coach. Anyway when he came home he immediately went straight to his room, changing his clothes and literally flop himself to bed. Though he really want to sleep 'cause his body tells him too, but his mind wouldn't let him. Thinking what happened during the camp and of what _**they**_ said to him…

"_We love you…"_

Those…those three words made his heart flutter. Really, but he just doesn't feel the same towards them…so he did what he had to do. He gently and politely _**rejected them…**_

"_We'll get you for this 'cause…__**you're ours**__..."_

Those…those four words made his body shiver, made his heart beat fast, made his mind scream 'RUN!' and it really, really made him scared. Until now those words hunted him…he thought to himself maybe he just need a cup of water to calm him. So he went down stairs and notice that his lamp in the living room was on, he could have sworn that lamp was off so he shrug the feeling and went to turn the lamp off. But to his surprised he heard a voice.

"Kurokocchi."

It was a soft voice, almost a whisper and it really sound like _**Kise-kun**_, but that can't be right? Right? Cause he knows that all the Generation of Miracles _**doesn't know where he live**_, not even Akashi-kun. And even if they know, they wouldn't come here in the freakin _**1:30 in the morning**_! Maybe he was hallucinating now! Then he successfully turn of the lamp. He was just about to move when he heard a voice again.

"Tetsu…"

There it is again and this time it sounded like _**Aomine-kun**_. So then he choose to ignore it once again and continue like everything's norma-

"Kuroko…"

Ok everything is **not **normal, but he kept walking without turning around and this time a little faster. 'when did the stairs get so far?!'He thought to himself.

"Kuro-chin…"

He can feel them around him, surrounding his living room. But he didn't want to believe, he chanted to himself that this is the work of stress and they're not real! Over and over and over and ove-

"Tetsuya…"

His whole body froze, his mind went blank. He couldn't believe it. _**He's here**_. He can't be wrong that that voice belong to that person. Tetsuya slowly turned around to make sure and his eyes widen in fear.

_**It's them. **_

Inside his house. Staring at him with their creepy grin…then Akashi said something.

"I told you _**you're ours…**_"

Like what his mind shouting him he run and run and run as they walk to him. The only place he felt safe right now was his room so he immediately went there and lock the door shut. He was now crying, tears flowing freely from those once emotionless teal eyes. He couldn't help it. Who would?! And the best part of this is that he left his phone at Kagami's bag, so there's no calling for help. He heard his door breaking as they forcefully enter his room. Maybe he shouln't just rejected them, maybe he should just sleep at Kagami's house when he offered it and maybe he shouldn't just turned off that lamp and get that damn water. Maybe he shouldn't just…but its too late now as they completely open the door…

All he could do is close his eyes then…

…

…

…

…

"Doctor is he ok?" Aida Riko the coach of Seirin ask.

"I'm afraid not Aida-san." The doctor said truthfully. "Though his not injured or anything…but…but we couldn't save him anymore."

Aida just cry as the rest of Seirin comfort her as they fought the tears that want to come out from them.

At the other part of the room was a boy isolated in an white room, arms were covered by a jacket that has the same color of the room and his blue hair was shadowing his eyes. His mind is recalling everything of what happened during that time.

_The blunette invited his old teammates in his house for the discussion over their feelings towards him. Even though it's 1:30 in the morning, it didn't bother them. They all seated at the living room with only the lamp on. Then Tetsuya decided to get them a glass of water and anything that they want to eat. Until Aomine spoke up._

"_Tetsu about the thing we said to you" He started scratching his head. "Were sorry."_

"_It's sooo not you to say that Aominecchi." Kise laugh and Aomine glared at him. "But yeah were sorry."_

_Tetsuya was shock and couldn't do anything as he unconsciously nodded in reply and continue to walk._

"_Kurokocchi!" Kise shouted and the blunette stop like he was taken aback or something. Then decided to continue walking._

"_Tetsu!" Aomine was the one who called out when he seemed to ignore Kise. But then again no response._

"_Kuroko…" Still no, even it's Midorima who called him and he seemed to walk faster like he's scared or something._

"_Kuro-chin…?" Murasakibara called out cause his feeling hungry and he wanted to request some snack to him and asked him if he's ok._

"_Tetsuya?" That's when Kuroko stopped and slowly turned around. And his eyes widen._

_Akashi there along with the rest of his old teammates seemed confused and concern at the blunette at the same time. Until Akashi spoke again._

"_Are you ok?" He spoke voice filled with concern, but what made the blunette run? So in curiosity they run off too. They never thought that the blunette improve his running skills, he seemed to be much faster now, but that's not the time to think about it. As they see the blunette went to his room and shut it. So they'd try to open the door and but it's locked._

"_Atsushi open the door." Like a good child he open the door forcefully. When he opened the door._

…

…

…

_**SMACK**_

_Atsuhi down on the floor. His head was bleeding and because Midorima was beside him the grenette also felt the impact and was now on the floor with Murasakibara. _

_Kuroko Tetsuya blooded with his hand holding a metal baseball bat as he swing it up and down to the two Miracles._

The blunette formed a smirk on his lips as he remembered the words he said to the first two victims.

"_Shine. Shine! SHINE!" He chant continuously as he swing the said bat until their heads are cracked open and blood endlessly fall to the ground._

_The other three stood there shock. Until the blond unconsciously pulled the red head away running for his life, but not away from Tetsuya for he loved him so much._

A little laugh escaped from his lips as he remembered of what happened to his former light.

_Aomine stood their shock. So shock that he puked on the spot. And now he realized that Kise and Akashi left him with…with someone that he used to love and promised to love forever. Tetsu, his Tetsu stood there looking at him with his usual stare except for the blood that is all over his figure. Everything looks normal, seemed normal, feels normal._

"_Tetsu." He walked closer to him trying to take the slowly to him, but his eyes snapped as Tetsu suddenly quiver in fear and forcefully swing another blow on Aomine's side. The said teen cried out in pain. "T-tetsu…" That the last thing he ever said before the one he love ended his life._

"Hehehe…"

_He went down stairs in search of the other two miracles. Though the lights off except for the light of the moon. He smiled when he saw a mop of golden hair shinning under the moonlight._

"_K-kurokocchi?!"_

_He readied his bat and aim from the head when Kise said._

"_Kurokocchi I-I'm so-rry i-if I said something w-wrong to you." He's now crying. Why? Why must this happen? He just love for the first time in a long time and now there he stood in front of his love one. "Don't wo-rry Kurokocchi! I'll m-make it u-up!" He smiled so wide and sincere as he took a knife in the drawer and held it in his hands. "Remember I'll always l-love you…" He thrust the knife into his heart and a sad smile spread on his face. "A-always."_

"Love me…hehehe…hehe" He chuckleddarky as tears started to fall.

_Last he checked his living room and found the lamp was still on and suddenly hands went to his back trying to take the from his hands, sadly that someone didn't noticed that Tetsuya step on his foot hard as he felt the pain the other elbow him on his side and he fell from the floor, at this point the blunette gave him a blow at his foot making him go limp easily._

"Hehe…Hahaha! Love me!"

_Akashi couldn't do anything but just kneel and reach out his hand for Tetsuya. "Tetsuya please…" Tears are falling now. "Believe me…" He smiled. "I love you…"_

"LOVE ME!" he's crying really load now, without him knowing.

_Tetsuya bent down and hug him as Akashi returned it tightly. The blunette smiled once again and whisper to his ears. "Sadly…I don't" Then he face the bat behind his head._

_Akashi just gave a sad smile knowing this is will happen for he know everything, so he closed his eyes and answer him. "I know."_

"They're gone now…hahaha…Gone! **GONE!**" He's laughing now hysterically as his tears falling endlessly.

"THEY'LL NEVER GOING TO GET ME!...HAHAHAHAHA…NEVER!...HAHAHAHAHAHA…"

The door slid open as the nurses strapping him for the 5th time since yesterday.

"HAHAHAHA…NEVER…THEY'RE . …THEY'RE . ."

When they manage to calm him down by injecting him. They lay him down as the blunette continued to cry.

"But…Why am I crying…?"

* * *

**AN:** Yeah…I have nothing to say about this fic so I leave it to you guys!

Anyway do you have a request? I'm open now~!


	3. MomoxKuro AkaxKuro

**AN: **This is request from **yurutan~!** Here you go! Thanks for the request. I'm really, really sorry for the lateness. Forgive me?

This is the story. **Enjoy~!**

* * *

**_Summary: _**Akashi has been in love for so many years to Kuroko Tetsuya, but didn't have the time to say it before. Now he will make sure that Tetsuya will feel his love even if it meant **killing** for him... _"I know how much you love them so I'm giving this to you as a sign of my **love**..."_

Pale skin that's so tempting that he couldn't help help but imagine to put marks on that skin. Blue locks that looks so soft and fluffy that he can run his hands right through it. Matching calm blue eyes that he always see he always see and longed to see fear in them soon. And lastly those oh so sinful lips that he wish to kiss everyday until it was numb and bruised.

He was perfect...

Oh so perfect...

And he was _**his...**_

No matter what the people say. No matter what **he **say. He was his and his **_alone..._**

Akashi Seijurou was **enrage. **Despite his calm facade outside, he was enrage and jealous inside. Why does he have to work in this?! This noisy and chaotic place that they called _daycare. _The place where the parents leave their **brats **because of their pathetic works or just too lazy to take care of them so they shove them here. Shove them to **him.**

And those brats...

Those "children" took so much of his time, using tactics like their pathetic whines, ear-splitting cries and their oh so "innocent" faces.

**Innocent.**

He inwardly laugh at the thought. This "innocence" was just a facade for his attention, but deep down their are _**selfish monters**_ that wear an "angelic" face just to get his attention. To take what's **his **away from **him...**

Selfish...

Selfish indeed...

While tending the childrens needs, Kuroko Tetsuya felt Akashi's stare so he looked at him and gave a small reasurring smile, which the latter smile in return. And all of his hatred lifted.

He don't have to worry 'cause Tetsuya was** his.**

But the smile didn't last long as soon as another figure entered.

His greatest obstacle between him and Tetsuya...

Momoi Satsuki...

Oh how he hated to say his name-heck just by thinking of it makes him want to frown! But he can't! Not in front of him.

Momoi Satsuki has been in love to Tetsuya since middle school, but so does Akashi.

The difference?

Tetsuya **_chose _**Satsuki.

He chose **her **over **him...**

But it's not his fault.

It was never Tetsuya's fault.

It was **his **fault. Because he was obsess to winning. Unlike her, who shows him her after all the years. A year after Winter Cup he finally said **yes. **And after two years they're still in love, attending the same university, having the same part-time job and _**living together.**_

He felt like he want to vomit as he see his Tetsuya giving a quick kiss on the **lips **and looking at her **lovingly **as she blushes. Meanwhile the kids are glaring at Momoi for stealing their Sensei away from them. This made Akashi smirked because he was **right **again. But that didn't help his situation.

It should have been him...It should have...

He was once again enrage and jealous.

He hated Tetsuya's job.

He hated those kids.

He hated Momoi.

No!

He **loathed **them all. He was not jealous...he was **envious...**

How he wish to plunge his scissors in theirs eyes and cut every part of their body.

Bit by bit.

Pieces by pieces.

Flesh by flesh.

Until their was no one but him and **his **Tetsuya.

If last time he didn't have a chance to say it...

This time he will make sure that he will _**feel **it._

* * *

3 weeks after Momoi was gone (because she got accepted in her dream part-time job.). Tetsuya has been feeling lonely. He missed her cheerfulness, he missed her kindness, he missed her now edible food, but most of all. He missed her love.

Why does her job have to be soooo far away?

Tetsuya sigh and smiled sadly. He couldn't be selfish now because that will make her happy. Finally being with able to be with the job that she always wanted-but yet, he was lonely. Alone. He got used to her presence that it's hard to be away from her. At least she still send him messages, calls him and occasionally wrotes for him with a little gifts in it.

Oh how he love her more than before.

Suddenly his thinking was disturb by a knock on a door. When he opens it, he found a gift and a letter at his door step but found no one in sight, he picked it up and closed the door. He opened the letter and read whats inside.

_I know how much you love them so I'm giving this to you as a sign of my love._

_-S_

He smiled and though that Momoi has given him another gift.

He looked at the present and couldn't help but shiver at it. Lately someone has been giving him letter and he didn't know who it was, Akashi said that his investigating about it so he wouldn't have to worry. But still...

He hesitated in opening it, but curiosity strikes him. And then-

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**AN: **The reason why that this was so long to update it's because I kept changing the story and I forgot what was my story about this. This story was actually meant for **KISE **but since it looked good on Akashi I decided to give it to him and give Kise another story.

This is just part 1. So please wait for part two.

I'm really, really sorry about this **yurutan**! Please bear with me horror was not my forte so this story kinda sucks.

I still hope you guys like it :)

Review~


End file.
